Question: Last week, Kevin and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.32 minutes, Emily agreed to time the runners. Kevin sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 70.47 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 42.52 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Kevin in seconds?
To find how much faster Ashley was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Ashley was 27.95 seconds faster than Kevin.